So What?
by AndAnotherOneBitesTheDust
Summary: Poem... Things? about Jason, Dick, Tim, and Damian. Maybe I'll add one about Bruce in the end, maybe I won't. You don't know ;)
1. Jason -Part One-

**So What?**

 _Before_

So what if,

Bruce wasn't the best?

Was he ( **1** ) really so miffed,

He ( **1** ) didn't care about the,

Bird **new to the nest**?

He **didn't want to form a rift** ,

He just **wanted** the **treatment to shift**.

Was that **too much** ,

 **Too soon** for the **Street Rat** ,

To ask?

 **He's sorry**.

 _\--Line Break--_

 _Tick, tock_

Watch the clock.

 _One_ , _two_ , the crowbar **likes** you.

 _Three_ , _four_ , he **locked the door**.

 _Five_ , _six_ , you're in a **fix**.

 _Seven_ , _eight_ , **he won't be late**.

 _Nine_ , _ten_ , **no Bat-men**.

 _Zero_ , there's **no hero**.

" **Sorry**."

 _\--Line Break--_

 _After_

So what if,

He'd been mourned?

Was Bruce really so stiff...

 _Nevermind._

He **couldn't contain**

His **scorn** and **_pain_**.

 _\--Line Break--_

 **A Good Soldier**

In the **R** **ain**

Dealing with **P** **ain**

Too great to **R** **etain**

In his **Brain**.

A scream split the air.

It's only **_fair_**.

He wasn't debonair.

 _A/N: I regret nothing._

 _( **1** ) The "he" is Dick._


	2. Jason -Part Two-

_A/N: Song to listen to:_ Usual Suspects by Social Club Misfits ( _It's what I was listening to while writing this_ )

 **Living**

So what if,

He's alive.

There's **no spiff** ,

 **Just a revive**.

They say that he's **_too deep_** ,

In his feelings.

Why do they _care_ ,

If they reap from his dealings?

 _Bang_ , _bang_ ,

He wonders if they feel this.

 _Bang_ , _bang_ ,

What **bliss**.

 _\--Line Break--_

So what if,

He's ( **1** ) got regrets?

He's ( **1** ) still stiff,

And **throws around threats**.

They wonder **why** ,

He didn't **cry** ,

And return to the **best**.

It's because,

Only Birds _fly_.

It's because,

Only Birds _have a nest._

 **It's because** ,

 **He's the bird who _died_.**

 _\--Line Break--_

He **can't escape** his _fears_ ;

 **Can't see** through the _tears_.

 _He_ ( **2** ) always appears,

And **sneers** in his ears.

 _He_ ( **2** ) always **cheers** ,

When the crowbar **smears** ,

And **interferes**.

 _\--Line Break--_

The tune is in the air.

It once gave him a scare.

But **he no longer cares**.

 _\--Line Break--_

 _One, two,_ the crowbar **likes** **you**

 _Three, four,_ he **lo** **cked** **the door**

 _Five, six,_ you're in a **fix**.

 _Seven, eight,_ **he won't be late**

 _Nine, ten,_ **no Bat-men**.

 _Zero,_ there's **no** **hero**

 _\--Line Break--_

On the ground he **B** **led** ,

 **Wishing He Was Dead**.

 _A/N: ( **1** ) - Dick ( **2** ) - Joker_


	3. Jason -Part Three-

**How It Is**

 _HaHaHAHaHAhaHA!_

The laughter rings in his head.

 _Hoo-hee hA! aHAhahA!_

The laughter that makes him wish he was still dead.

 _-Line Break-_

 _In-between_

Light.

Bright light.

Pain.

So much pain _makeitstop!_

He's cold.

coldcold painpain _pain_.

Dark.

No more light?

Air.

No air noairnoair _noair!_

coldcoldcoldpainpainpainnoairnoairnoair

 _Where_?

Bruce.

 _Who_?

 **Bruce**.

painpainpain -Bruce- coldcoldcold - **Bruce** \- darkdarkdark - **Bruce** \- noairnoairnoair - _ **Bruce**_.

He needs out.

Out out out.

 _What_?

Wood. Woodwoodwoodwhat?

Outoutout! Woodwoodwood

 _ **OUT**_ _!_

 _-Line Break-_

Air.

Ahh.

No. Nononononono NO!

Cold. Coldcoldcold.

 _More_ _ **cold**_ _?_

Nonononononono

 **Bruce**.

Coldcoldcold

 **Bruce**.

Warm...?

 _ **Bruce**_.

Needwarmneedwarmneedwarm!

BruceBruce **Bruce**.

Needwarmneedwarm **needBruce**.

 _What_?

Need Bruce. NeedBruceneedBruceneedBruce.

 _Hahaha!_

 ** _WHERE_**?

...Nowhere?

Nonononono! Bad Clown!

...need Bruce...

-Line Break-

Hungry.

He's Hungry.

Food?

No. No food.

Hungryhungryhungry

Foodfoodfood

Coldcoldcold

Painpainpain.

 **Bruce**.

Where..?

Bruce?

Where Bruce?

" **Bruce**..?"

 _-Line Break-_

 _Pain._

Painpainpain **pain**.

Burning.

Fire on his _**skin**_.

Fire **in his lungs**.

 _ **Pain**_.

 _Fire_ in **his eyes**.

Green.

 _Why's there so much_ _ **green**_ _?_

He can't breathe.

Water - **_acid_** **, in his lungs**.

 **He needs air**.

 _-Line Break-_

A gasp and hacking coughs.

Animalistic snarls and human killing troughs.

A single question burns,

Before he turns.

 _Where's Bruce_?

Where.

Is.

 **Bruce**?

Not here.

Not here notherenothere.

Talia appeared

And his mind was "cleared".

 **No**.

He wants Bruce.

He wants his father.

He wants his **Dad**.

But where was Bruce?

 **Was he bad**?

He's _**sorry**_.

He just wants his Dad.

 _-Line Break-_

 _ **He just needs his Dad**_.

 _A/N: The first three paragraphs are Jason when he came back-his thoughts._


	4. Dick -Part One-

**O Pasare**

 _"The Flying Graysons!"_

Cheers and roaring applause

Dazzling flips and tricks.

Then the world is put on pause.

The crowd is caught in a tranfix.

 ** _'Snap!'_** goes the wire.

Gasps and shouts of alarm.

Among it, a boy feels lost in a gyre,

And a man that means no harm.

The boy **doesn't _understand_**

He just knows **they fell.**

The boy may expect a reprimand,

But **he can only yell**.

His screams of horror split the air

But to just about all, he is irrelevant.

A man the boy doesn't expect to care,

Yet **the boy feels abandonment**.

 _\--Line Break--_

The boy grew wings,

And flew with a Bat.

It was the simple things,

When it came down to that.

A **Robin** that **flew with stunning _flair,_**

And a **Bat** that **flew with threatening _grace_**.

The Bat has always been aware,

That the bird loved to race.

So every night,

The Bat indulged his bird.

Every night,

 _The Bat raced with his bird._

The Bat and the Robin.

The man and his son.

Batman,

And Robin.

 _\--Line Break--_

Who is _that,_

Flying with the Bat?

A new Robin?

There would be a coffin!

The boy was too inexperienced

To provide the counterbalance.

How **dare** the Bat,

Pass on what is **_not his to give?_**

The bird would surely just splat.

No way would he live.

 _\--Line Break--_

No.

No, no, no, no!

 ** _No!_**

He **couldn't** have been right!

He **shouldn't** have felt this plight!

 _Why_ did the Bat not listen?

 _Why_ did the Bat _not take action_?

The new bird had just gotten closer to the older.

And now the older was left with a folder.

A folder of the young bird's pictures,

And favorite food mixtures.

The bird had it's **wings _clipped_**.

 **Never** to fly again.

The new Robin

 **Landed in a coffin.**

Just when the old Robin,

Had grown to like the recently **_fallen._**

 _(A/N: The third part and after is when Dick is Nightwing and Jason's Robin._ _O Pasare means "The Bird" in Romanian)_


End file.
